Wilcza strona
Witam was. Postanowiłam napisać tak jakby moją kontynuacje książki Strażnicy Nocy Info: ' -pisane z jednej perspektywythumb|284px' '-pochyła czcionka to myśli lub sny' Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne Życze miłego czytania ''PROLOG Biegłam. Drzewa, ktore mijałam zdawały mi sie złowrogie. Niepokojące światło sierpowatego księżyca coraz bardziej muskało moje ciało, pieściło skóre. Delikatne mrowienie , ktore czułam wczesniej, zmieniło się w lekki ból. Mimo to biegłam. Oby nie było za późno. Szybciej. Moje myśli gnały jak szalone. Przebiegłam juz chyba poł lasu, mimo to nie poddawałam sie. -Lucas! - krzyczałam, ale głos mi sie łamał. Nie wiem czy z nasilającego sie bólu czy z rozpaczy. Po prostu chciałam sie wypłakać w czyjeś ramie. W ramię Lucasa. Poznałam go ostatniego lata. Zwyczajny, przystojny 18 latek. Stał się moim obiektem westchnień, nawiedzał często moje sny. Nie wiedziałam, czy to zauroczenie czy prawdziwa miłość. To dzięki niemu poznałam prawde. Niecałe 5 dni temu dowiedziałam sie kim naprawdę jestem. Ja, Tori Weel, jestem WILKOŁAKIEM. Dobiegłam na skraj jakiejś polany. Na niebie widniał sierp księżyca, który tej nocy zamiast dawać mi odwagi, otuchy przerażał mnie. Starałam sie na niego nie patrzeć, ale on tak jakby przyciągał moje spojrzenie. -Lucas! - krzyczałam już z łzami w oczach. Po moim kręgosłupie przeszdł tak jakby piorun. Czułam jak ustępują ze mnie wszystkie siły, mimo to szłam dalej. Jednak ból był silnienszy. Padłam na kolana, a następnie na plecy. Zaczęłam płakać, nie tylko z bólu, ale i z wiadomości tego kim jestem.. Wiedziałam, że tej nocy wszystko sie zmieni. Moje życie. Ja sie zmienię. -Lucas, kocham cie. - wyszeptałam na wpół przytomna. Ból z każdą chwilą napierał na mój umysł, na ciało. Bałam sie. Bez partnera zgine. To jest pewne. Na tą myśl moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Byłam głupia, a teraz starałam sie to naprawić. Przeze mnie Lucas uciekł, zostawił mnie. Kochał mnie, ale ja sie go wyparłam. Bałam sie, że straciłam go. Ze jestem dla niego zwykłą dziewczyną, która bawi sie chłopakami. - Aaaaaaaaaa... - fala bólu znowu przyszła, a ja zwijałam sie w kłębek na środku polany. Kiedy moje cierpienie troche ustąpiło, usłyszałam ciche, acz groźne warczenie. Spojrzałam w jego strone. Ujrzałam wielkiego, wpatrzonego we mnie wilka. Czarne futro niemal zlewało sie z ciemnością, a posturą konkurował z alfą. Jego morskie, złowrogie spojrzenie skierowane było w dal. Patrzył w las, jakby czegoś wypatrywał. Na chwile spojrzał na mnie i patrzył jak na ofiare. Przeszył mnie nie mały strach, ale ból był silniejszy. Moje łzy kapały na świeżo-zieloną trawę, natomiast ja patrzyłam cały czas na wilka. Stał przy skraju polany. Znów uniósł wzrok na las i powoli ruszył do przodu. Następnie nasze spojrzenia sie spotkały. Wiedziałam, że idzie by mnie zabić. Ale skąd ta ostrożność? Czyżby wyczuł obecność innego wilka? Może wachał sie z zabiciem mnie. Wiedziałam że słyszy to, o czym myśle. Wystarczy ze tylko spojrzy mi w oczy. Jedna z naszych cech szczególnych. Czytanie w myślach podczas patrzenia w oczy ofiary, drugiego wilka lub drugiej połówki. Kiedy by mnie zabijał, czuł by to, co czuje. Każdy wilk jest inny, ale umiejętności te same. Potrząsną mocno głową, warcząc i lekko skomląc. Następnie spojrzał na mnie lodowatym, śmiercionośnym spojrzeniem. Przyśpieszył kroku, a po chwili skoczył by przygwoździć mnie do ziemi. Skuliłam sie najbardziej jak mogłam. Cały czas patrzyłam w oczy wilka. Jednak kontakt z jego oczami zasłoniła mi wielokolorowa sierść innego wilka. Znałam ją. Lucas mnie uratował. Na tą myśl uśmiechnęłam sie szeroko. Niestety ból znów sie nasilił. -'' Tori, wytrzymaj. Prosze.- w myślach usłyszałam Lucasa. Jego głos mnie troche uspokoił. - Śpiesz sie Lucas. - powiedziałam zaciskając zęby. Ufałam mu najbardziej na świecie, ale jednak bałam sie. Nie o siebie, ale o niego. Wiedziałam kim był ten czarny wilk. Sam. Wygnany za zabicie jednego z naszych. Nie ma sumienia, zabił tą osobę z zimną krwią. I to na oczach alfy. Był silniejszy od Lucasa, bardziej doświadczony. Starszy o 4 lata. Patrzyłam na ich walkę. Sam zaczął atakować jako pierwszy. Widziałam tylko jak jego ostre kły zatapiają sie w kark Lucasa. Zaciskał szczęke raz za razem, umocniając uścisk. Krew spływała po wielobarwnej sierści mojego chłopaka, a jego niebiesko-zielone oczy zaszkliły sie. Jednak widziałam w nich zacięcie i chcęć walki. Lucas zaczął się wywijać, szarpać. Udało sie. Czarny wilk puścił go i patrzył złowrogo. Zaczęli krążyć. Obaj skoczyli i zderzyli sie w locie. Opadli ciężko o ziemie. Ich pyski kłapały, kolejno rozszarpując skórę,wyrywając sierść. Pysk Lucasa zacisnął sie na łapie rywala, a ten zaskowyczał żałośnie. Wyrwał mu łape i ostrymi pazurami rozorał mu oko. Sam zatoczył sie na trzech łapach, ale nadal walczył. Lucas znów zaatakował, pozwalając go i równocześnie łapiąc za kark. Wygrywał. Sam natomiast zaczął sie wić, szarpać i kłapać pyskiem jak opętany. Podniósł sie gwałtownie, wyrywając z uścisku szczęk drugiego. Odepchcą Lucasa i uciekł do lasu. Jak tchórz. Jak wygnaniec. thumb|360px|A tu macie naszego Lucaska ;) Bardzo dziękuje 1234567890ja za narysowanie.....jesteś wielka -''Tori?''- usłyszałam ciche myśli Lucasa. Ból przeminą, gdy usłyszałam łagodny, głeboki ton Lucasa. - Tori? Ja przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi? - Dlaczego? - mimo że go kocham nie ufam mu po tym co sie stało. - Nie ufasz mi. Zresztą nie dziwie się. Po ty jak cie zostawiłem samą na śmierć, sam bym sobie nie ufał. - zauważyłam, że zmuszał sie do normalnego tonu. -'' Tori, prosze. Wybaczysz mi?'' - Lucas. Posłuchaj. Obwiniasz sie o coś co nie było twoją winą. Kocham cie. - powiedziałam z łzami w oczach, a on ani drgną. Patrzył na mnie takim wzrokiem, który świdrował po mojej duszy. - Ja też cie kocham.- powiedział cicho i wtulił łeb we mnie. Położył sie obok, a jego futro ogrzało moje ciało. Rany po woli goiły sie. Wiem, że rano nio będe sie wtulać w niego jako człowiek, tylko wilk. Przyjełam go jako partnera. Przy nim zniknął cały ból. Czułam sie bezpieczna. I pomyśleć, że 3 tygodnie temu sądziłam, że wilkołaki to krwiożercze maszyny do zabijania. Rozdział 1 ~~2 tygodnie wcześniej~~ - Nie ruszaj sie. - Anbef, daj mi zobaczyć. - upierałam sie. - Chwila. Zachowujesz sie jak sześciolatek. Jeszcze tylko szminka i koniec. - wzieła ciemno różową szminkę i pomalowała mi usta. - Już? - coraz bardziej sie niecierpliwiłam. Odsłoniła lustro i zobaczyłam 18 letnią szatynke. Czyli mnie. Makijaż naprawdę zmienił mnie nie do poznania. Moje morsko niebieskie oczy stały się większe, a tzw. "Dragon Eye" nadawał mi groźnego wyglądu. Grzywka na lewy bok zachodziła lekko na oko. Proste, lśniące włosy opadały na ramiona. Sięgały mi niemal do pasa. - Teraz jeszcze sukienka i musisz szukać partnera na bal. - zaśmiała sie. - Chciałabym. - spojrzałam w jej piwne oczy. Zrobiłyśmy poważne miny i po chwili wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Anabef to moja przyjaciółka od przedszkola. Od razu między nami zaskoczyło. Czułam z nią więź, tak jakbym znała ją od zawsze. Często razem na lekcji sie wygłupiamy. A dziś to już w ogóle. Cieszyłyśmy sie, bo dziś jest akurat impreza porzegnalna ostatnich klas. Czyli mojej klasy i innych. Podeszłam do szafy. Wyciągnęłam moją nową sukienkę i poszłam sie przebrać. - To z kim idziesz? - usłyszałam głos mojej przyjaciółki stłumiony przed drzwi. Szczerze, to nie miałam zamiaru iść na tą imprezę. Niestety dziewczyny z mojej klasy mnie namówiły. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chce tam być. Po prostu nie miałam z kim. Nikt mnie nie zaprosił. A ja nie zamierzałam sie fatygować, by zaprosić faceta. Wyszła bym na idiotkę. Jako jedyna z klasy nie miałam chłopaka. Przez całe 18 lat nawet nie myślałam o całowaniu, okazywaniu miłosci itd. - Dobrze wiesz, że nikt mnie nie zaprosił. - No tak, ale może trafi co sie jakiś przystojniak do zatańczenia. - odpowiedziała głupkowatym głosem. - Masz kogoś na myśli? - spytałam układając włosy - Oj i to wielu. Przyznaj, ktoryś ci sie musi podobać. - nalegała. Cała Anabef. - Jest taki jeden ktoś. - Naprawdę?! Kto to? - Chłopak. - miałam zamiar sie droczyć z nią. Podobał mi sie taki Lucas. Poznałam go zeszłego lata, kiedy wpadłam na niego. Uczyłam sie jeździć na rolkach i niezbyt mi to wychodziło. Kiedy go zobaczyłam, poczułam tak jakby ktoś mi wyrywał płuca. Niemal straciłam zdolność oddychania. Bałam sie i to jak. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Jak sie podniósł, wyciągnął do mnie ręke, zobaczyłam te jego oczy. Niebiesko-zielone, różnobarwność tęczówki. Od razu niemal chciałam by był dla mnie kimś więcej. Potem okazało sie, że przeniósł sie do mojej szkoły. Chodzi do równoległej klasy. Często patrzyłam na niego ukradkiem, gdy rozmawiał z chłopakami. -A imię? - A co ci do tego? - nie chciałam, żeby wiedziała kto mi sie podobał. Znam ją i wiem, że jeszcze namówi dziewczyny do zesfatania nas. Tak szczerze, to byłam bardzo nieśmiała i bałam sie, że mnie wyśmieją. - No powiedz. Nie daj sie prosić! - nalegała. Ja coraz bardziej bałam sie wyjść z łazienki. -Tori, bo wyważe te drzwi. Wyjdź i porozmawiamy na spokojnie. Tak, jasne. Ona i spokój. Bo uwierze. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. Teraz to bardziej przypomina jakiegoś wilkołaka z horroru niż oaze spokoju. Dobra, raz kozie śmieć. Najwyżej moja sukienka będzie we krwi. Wyszłam. W pokoju czekała mocno zniecierpliwiona Anabef. -Dłużej sie nie dało? - Szczerze? - Tak. - odpowiedziała szybko - Bałam sie wyjść. - Bałaś sie wyjść czy bałaś sie mnie? - Em...no...ten tego...no.... - zaczełam sie jąkać. Brawa dla mnie, jestem geniusz. -Czyli bałaś sie mnie. Spokojnie. Do imprezy jeszcze jakaś godzina. Pogadamy na spokojnie. -Ty i spokój? -Bardzo śmieszne. To co, jak ten ktosiek sie nazywa?- dalej nalegała - Musisz to wiedzieć? - nadal nie byłam przekonana -Dobrze wiesz że tak. - odpowiedziała władczym tonem. Jej pewność siebie przytłoczyła mnie. -Lucas - wyszeptałam niemal bezgłośnie. Sama nie wiem czemu. Odwróciłam wzrok. Starałam ukryć moje smutne spojrzenie. Wiedziałam, że on nigdy na mnie nie spojrzy. Niegdy nie polubi. Jestem dla niego tylko głupią dziewczyną. -Ejejejej. Tori, co jest? Nie smutaj mi tu. - przytuliła mnie. Ja oparłam głowe na jej ramieniu. Wtuliłam sie w nią. -Lucas. - odpowiedziałam niespodziewanie. Na jej twarzy pojawiło sie zdziwienie. -Lucas? -Ten chłopak. Ten, co mi sie podoba. Ma tak na imie. - Chodzi o tego szatyna z niebiesko-zielonymi oczami? To on ci sie podoba? - Tak. Odkąd zderzyłam sie z nim w parku. - Spokojnie. Jeszcze cie zauważy. Zobaczysz. - Oby. - posłała mi szczery uśmiech. Ja go odwzajemniłam i przyjrzałam się jej. - Czemu nie masz makijażu? - bystra ja. Dopiero zobaczyłam, że nie ma tapety na twarzy. - Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawcza kochana. Już idę sie robić na bóstwo. - wstała i ruszyła w kierunku mojej łazienki. - Tylko mie przesadź z makijażem. - wystawiła mi język i weszła do łazienki zamykąc drzwi. Jak ja ją lubie. Po 5 minutach znudziło mi sie czekanie na nią. - Ja ide na dwór. Znajdziesz mnie! - poinformowałam ją i wyszłam z pokoju. Założyłam czarne baleriny i narzuciłam na siebie szarą marynarkę. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz w lustro i z uśmiechem wyszłam z domu. Świeże, letnie powietrze przywitało mnie lekkim podmuchem wiatru. Kocham przebywać na dworze, zwłaszcza w lesie. Niemal każdego dnia w nim jestem. Stał sie moim placem zabaw. Rodzice często mnie zabierli na leśne wycieczki, uczyli doceniać piękno natury. Dzięki temu czuje sie związana z lasem. Podziwiałam każdy liść, każdy odgłos ptaków. Przyglądałam sie skaczącym wiewiórkom i obserwowałam leśne harce lisów. Cieszyłam sie, bardzo. Kocham moich rodziców za to, co mi pokazali. Czemu musieli wyjechać? Zostawili mnie samą. Wiem, że mam 18 lat, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu musze liczyć sama na siebie. Chodziłam w kółko, ciągle patrząc na las. Moją uwagę przykuło trzaśnięcie gałązki. Po chwili zobaczyłam też 2 punkty. Jeden zielony, drugi niebieski. Domyśliłam sie, że to oczy. Wpatrywały sie w jeden punkt. Czułe spojrzenie wymierzone było przed siebie, jakby chciało zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Najgorsze, że to coś patrzyło na mnie. Po chwili dwa kolorowe ogniki zniknęły w ciemności. -To co, idziemy? - niemal serce mi stanęło, gdy usłyszałam za sobą głos Anabef. Objęła mnie ramieniem i popatrzyła wesoło. Była ubrana, tak jak ja, w białą sukienkę z czarnymi refleksami i złotym paskiem. -Tak. Idziemy. - ruszyłyśmy do samochodu. Ja ciągle patrzyłam w strone lasu. Czułam wzrok tego czegoś na sobie. Czemu mnie nie zabiło? Dlaczego tu przyszło? Co to było? Po chwili to odczucie minęło, ale ja poczułam sie opuszczona. Sama nie wiedziałam dlaczego. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Ruszyłyśmy. W moim umyśle kłębiły się różne myśli. Czemu ja się na to wszystko zgodziłam? Nigdy nie lubiłam zabaw, a jak już, to podpierałam ścianę. Poczułam zapach lasu, jak Anabef lekko otworzyła szybę. -Co robisz? - zagadnęłam. Nie spojrzała na mnie, ale wbiła paznokcie w kierownice. -Słucham wiatru. - warknęła. Jej glos był oschły. Nie oddawał żadnych emocji. Patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzeniem, ale jej ostre spojrzenie kazało mi odwrócić wzrok. W samochodzie grała muzyka, a ja wsłuchałam sie w jej rytm. Spojrzałam w strone szyby i patrzyłam, jak drzewa mijały i rozmazywały sie za szybą. Jechałyśmy dość szybko, co jeszcze bardziej sprawiało u mnie lekki strach. Nadal zastanawiałam sie, co to było. Tam w lesie. Te oczy. Dwa cienie, ogniki jak duchy wryły mu sie w pamięć. Ich wyraz, a raczej emocje, które oddawały przeszywał mnie na wylot jak balon. Przypominały mi oczy Lucasa.....takie czułe, skupione na jednym. Hmm, LUCAS... -Anabef. - zwróciłam sie do niej. -Tak kochana? - jej miękki, łagodny głos nie przypominał tego wcześniejszego, ostrego tonu. -Prosze, nie mów nikomu o Lucasie. Wole, żeby to zostało między nami. Nie chce potem żadnych plotek. Jak ktoś sie dowie, będe skończona. Dobrze? - wyjaśniłam nieśmiale. Czekałam na jej reakcję. - Myślisz, że bym wygadała? - spytała nie patrząc na mnie. Oderwałam sie od oglądania widoków i spojrzałam na nią spode łba. Ona kątem oka to zauważyła. -Dobra, masz racje. Nie należe do takich, co trzymają buzie na kłódkę. Ale cóż poradzić? Jestem jaka jestem. - wzruszyła ramionami i posłała mi szczery uśmiech. - Czyli nie wygadasz dziewczynom? - Nie - Szczerze, poczułam sie troche lepiej. Ona skupiła sie na kierowaniu, a ja wróciłam do podziwiania widoków. Przez resztę drogi nawet na siebie nie spojrzałyśmy. Przynajmniej ja na nią. Podgłośniłam muzyke i znów patrzyłam na mijający krajobraz. Zawsze lubiłam szybką jazde. Często tata zabierał mnie na takie przejażdżki motorem. Czułam sie wtedy tak samo wolna jak w lesie. Zamknęłam oczy i jeszcze bardziej, jak to tylko możliwe wbiłam słuch w rytm głośnego głosu wokalisty. Nagle po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Nie było mi zimno ani nic z tych rzeczy. Sama nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Do tego uczucie, które czułam, jak wtedy pod domem, powróciło. Czyżby znowu to coś mnie obserwowało? Ale jakim cudem nadążało za samochodem? Jechałyśmy jakieś 100 km/h, a do takiej prędkości rozpędza sie tylko gepard. Moje spojrzenie przywarło ma przemieszczający sie las. Drzewa zmywały sie ze sobą. Ich zielone korony tworzyły kopułę, a duże liście szumiały w świetle zachodzącego Słońca. -Czujesz to? - z rozmyślań wyciągną mnie zmartwiony głos Anabef. Szczerze, to czułam na sobie spojrzenie. I chyba wiedziałam kogo. Te oczy. To stworzenie. I raczej nie miało zamiarów pokojowych. Przez moje ciało znów przeszedł drzeszcz, ale tym razem silniejszy. Spojrzałam na moją towarzyszkę, ale zobaczyłam jej zmartwione spojrzenie. - Wszystko gra? - zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem. Zrobiło mi sie słabo. Przed oczami miałam te 2 ogniki. Zieleń z błękitem. Idealne połączenie, które wryło sie w moje myśli teraz kazało moim uczuciom wariować. Raz niepokój, który zamienia sie w przerażenie. Przerażenie za to poddawała sie w strachu. Odebrał on mi wszystkie myśli, władze nad moim ciałem. W jednej chwili cała pewność siebie ze mnie uleciała jak powietrze z balonu. -Nie wiem. Coś sie zbliża. Jest dość blisko. - Tori, co jest? - spytała zaniepokojona. - Chcesz, abym odwiozła cie do domu? - jej głos coraz bardziej się łamał. Musiało jej być ciężko patrzeć na mnie. -Może lepiej. - coraz mniej kontaktowałam. Droga przed nami sie rozmywała. Białe pasy zlewały się z szarą plame na czarnym tle, a drzewa znikały. -Trzymaj się. - usłyszałam jej głos jak przez bariere. Poczułam jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Nie wiem kiedy, ale urwał mi sie film. Obudziłam sie na łóżku. Głowa mnie bolała i ogólnie wszystko. Nadal byłam w sukience.....ale nie w swoim pokoju. Ściany zamiast być fioletowe są niebieskie. Światła do pokoju wpuszczają 3 duże okna, kiedy u mnie były 2. Naprzeciw łóżka były masywne, dębowe drzwi. Były na nich ślady pazurów, jeśli tak to moge nazwać. Ślady były ogromne i długie. Cztery rysy przebiegały przez sam środek, a po bokach mniejsze, krótsze. Widzać było siłe tego czegoś, co wyryło te ślady. Zsunełam sie na brzeg łóżka i niepewnie wstałam. Kiedy odzyskałam władze nad swoimi nogami ruszułyłam chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Doszłam tam po dość długiej chwili. Zauważyłam teraz ślady ostrych zębów. Przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Coś jednak kazało mi dotknąć tych szram w drewnie. Powoli przesunęłam rękę do drewna. Rysy były głębokie i poszarpane, tak jakby to coś chciało rozerwać te drzwi na tysiące małych kawałków. Tylko co to było? Na pewno to nie było dzieło nas, ludzi. Wyobrażam sobie wściekłość tego stworzenia. W moje myśli wparowało współczucie. Kto mógł być takim potworem? - Widzę, że już ci lepiej. - moje serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Jak na zawołanie odwróciłam się w stronę osoby, która była za mną. Stał nie kto inny, jak Lucas. Cudnie Tori. Przed tobą stoi największy przystojniak w szkole, a ty robisz z siebie idiotkę na całego oglądając drzwi. -Tak. Poza tym cześć. - lekko sie spiełam. Tori, nie zrób czegoś głupiego -Co ja tu robie? -Anabef cie tu przywiozła. - gdy wymówił jej imie, ogarneła mnie chęć zabiacia jej. - Gdy zemdlałaś, przywiozła cie do mojego taty. -Ale po co do niego? -Mój tata jest lekarzem. Powiedział ze nic ci nie będzie, ale musze cie mieć na oku. - teraz serce mu stanęło. Oparłam się o drzwi, by odzyskać równowagę. -Masz mnie pilnować? - spytałam po tym, jak już sie uspokoiłam. Serce teraz zaczeło walić mi jak szalone. Myślałam, że zaraz połamie mi żebra. -Pomyśl o tym jako spędzanie razem czasu. Poznać sie. Może nawet zaprzyjaźnić. - zobaczyłam błysk w jego oczach. Na jego twarzy pojawiło sie błaganie, abym sie zgodziła. Zamurowało mnie. Niby co mam powiedzieć? Wykrzyczeć, że tak i wyjść na wariatkę lub nic nie powiedzieć i go zawieść? Wczoraj nawet nie pomyślałam, że on o mnie wie. Pokiwałam lekko głową na tak. Na jego twarzy rozbłysł uśmiech, a zęby błysnęły bielą. -No to idziemy. - podszedł szybko i pociągnął do drugich drzwi, które dopiero teraz zauważyłam. -Zaczekaj. - zaparłam sie. Zatrzymał sie, ale nie puścił mojej ręki. - Tak? -Co się stało z tamtymi drzwiami? - wskazałam głową na podrapane drzwi. Przyjrzał im się i spojrzał na mnie czułym wzrokiem. - Jak sie lepiej poznamy, to ci powiem. - puścił mi oko i pociągnął znów w stronę drugich drzwi. Nie zapierałam sie już, chociaż w głowie kłębiło mi sie dużo pytań. Skąd ta zmiana? Do wczoraj nawet mnie nie widział. Czyżby prośba ojca go do tego zmusiła? Jednak nie wydawał sie do tego zmuszony. Pewnie dowiem sie tego w swoim czasie... ROZDZIAŁ 3 Dobra...nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale właśnie jem śniadanie z największym przystojniakiem w szkole. No według mnie. Poza tym wiele dziewczyn wzdycha na jego widok. Cóż, niedługo to sie zmieni. Już jutro jest ostatni tydzień szkoły i wszyscy pójdą w swoje strony. Nie wiem, gdzie pójdę po wakacjach. Ale takie jest życie. Przynajmniej nie jest aż tak źle, bo mam bogatych rodziców. Pewnie pójdę do jakiegoś internatu dla dziewczyn i znów będę miała samotne życie. Na tę myśl lekko drgnęłam. Sama. Będę sama tak jak zawsze. Zawsze czułam sie inna. - Nad czym tak rozmyślasz my'lady? - spytał zaczepnie. Popatrzyłam na niego w szoku. Przecież ja go nawet nie znam. Jedyne co o nim wiem to to, że jest w równoległej klasie i to, jak wygląda. Czyli w sumie nic. -My'lady? Skąd ci sie to wzieło? - starałam sie nie piszczeć. On tylko sie cicho zaśmiał, co mi się nawet spodobało. - Sam nie wiem. Tak po prostu. Mówię co mi szumi w głowie. I ponoć jestem też szczery do bólu. - mówił to tak, jakby znał mnie całe życie.. Pewność emanowała od niego całym ciałem. Mówił do mnie jak do kumpla, swobodnie i opakowanie. -Ciekawe... - powiedziałam tajemniczo i wziełam grzya kanapki. -No co? Przecież mamy sie poznać, prawda? - zrobił pauzę, a ja przytaknęłam. - No to opowiadam ci o sobie. - lekko sie zaśmiałam - Jesteś pewny siebie, wiesz? -Jak zawsze ukochana. - zamruczał, a ja sie niemal nie zadławiłam. Po patrzyłam na niego jak na wariata. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawe, że powiedział do mnie "ukochana"? Zauważyłam, że sie zmieszał. - Wybacz. Poniosło mnie - mrukną cicho.Uśmiech z jego twarzy znikł. -Ej. No co ty? Nie smuć sie z mojego powodu. Po prostu dziwi mnie to, bo ja cie prawie nie znam. Po raz pierwszy z tobą rozmawiam. - zaczełam sie tłumaczyć. Chyba jednak pogorszyłam sytuację. W jego cudownych oczach po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam smutek. Patrzył na mnie. Jego oczy przypominały mi zieloną łąkę i błękitne niebo. A jego zapach lasu doprowadzał do szaleństwa mój zmysł węchu. - Po prostu chcę, abyś czuła sie swobodnie przy mnie. Ale ja wszystko popsuje. Jak zawsze. - To miło z twojej strony. Ale nie smuć sie i nie przepraszaj. To tak jakby przepraszać za samego siebie. - nie dawałam za wygraną i ciągle probowałam, by na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy, ale jego wzrok zjechał niżej, na usta. Jak każdy facet. Tylko jedno im w głowie. Ale ja sie nie dam tak łatwo. Ugryzłam znów kanapkę i napiłam sie kawy. On tak jakby jękną, a wzrok wbił w kubek z czarnym napojem. -Co ty taki niezadowolony? - zaśmiałam sie. Wydobył tylko niezadowolony, cichy warkot. - Po prostu fascynujesz mnie. A zwłaszcza w tym stroju. - odruchowo zerknęłam na mój ubiór. Nie miałam już na sobie sukienki,tylko czarną, za dużą koszulkę i białe rurki. -A tak w ogóle, to czyje to ciuchy? - powiedziałam wskazując na ubrania -To ciuchy mojej siostry. Wyjechała 2 miesiące temu do swojego chłopaka do Australi. Zostawiła pare rzeczy. -Czyli według ciebie wyglądam ładnie? - Nawet nie wiesz jak. Właściwie to - wyglądasz jak ósmy cud świata. - kiedy to powiedział, kubek z mojej dłoni znalazł sie na podlodze. Na ręce miałam jeszcze lekką ranę. Chyba od noża który trzymałam. Jak widać znalazł miejsce obok kubka. Tak samo jak moja krew. Patrzyłam jak czerwone krople spadały na ziemię. -Boże, Tori. - usłyszałam zmartwiony głos Lucasa i po chwili był przy mnie. -Wiesz, nie musisz sie fatygować. Jestem po prostu mega sierotą. - powiedziałam, chodź rana bolała niemiłosiernie. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Zauważyłam w nich troskę, smutek. Teraz to już nie jestem niczego pewna. Zachowuje sie jak idiotka. Ale jego zachowanie troche mnie zadziwia. Przecież on mnie nue zna tak jak ja jego. Więc dlaczego tak sie zachowuje w stosunku do mnie? -To przeze mnie, prawda? - zapytał kiedy bandażował mi dłoń. Jego głos był obarczony winą. Ten smutny ton mnie lekko zdołował. -Raczej przez to, co powiedziałeś. Nikt mi jeszcze nie powiedział takiej rzeczy. Jestem po prostu nie przyzwyczajona. - Wydawało mi sie, że chłopaki z mojej klasy są w tobie "zakochani" - przy słowie zakochani w powietrzu zrobił rękami cudzysłów. Lekko sie zaśmiał. -Skąd ten pomysł? -Mówili mi. A ja im dawałem rady. No wiesz, takie typu "zagadaj do niej" lub "zaproś na bal". Ale sie bali. -Dobrze panie psycholog. Ale ty nie jesteś nimi. - no ciekawe co odpowie. Widziałam zmieszanie na jego twarzy. -No....ten....em...no....ty mi sie.... - zaczął sie plątać. Ale sie w kopał. Pomęcze go trochę. - Odpowiesz mi? - nalegałam. Popatrzył na mnie błagalnie. - No mów. -Jesteś bez serca. -Dzięki. - zaśmiałam sie. -No jesteś piękna. - mruknął pod nosem. -Tak trudno było? -Bardzo. Wiesz, właściwie to szkoda że dopiero teraz ze sobą gadamy. -Ale nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie było zbyt fajne. - zaśmiałam sie. -Wpadłaś na mnie na rolkach. Myślałem że mam połamane żebra. Ledwo oddychałem. Tata aż mnie badał. - widziałam błysk w jego oczach. Troche mnie to zdziwiło. Ale nie wnikam. -Serio? Aż tak mocno na ciebie nie wpadłam. - Wiem. Ale tu chodziło bardziej o upadek. Spadłem na kamień. - zerknął na mnie z ukosa. Troche sie spięłam. Przygryzłam lekko dolną wargę. -Ja miałam miękkie lądowanie. Jesteś strasznie wygodny. - oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Dzięki. - powiedział nadal śmiejąc sie. -Dobra, może chodźmy do salonu. Obejrzymy coś i odwioze cie do domu. Co ty na to? -Z wielką chęcią. Ale czekaj. Jeszcze jedno pytanie. - zrobił pytającą minę. -Dlaczego ty nie jesteś w mojej klasie? - zaśmiałam sie. Na jego twarz wstąpił chytry uśmieszek. -Cóż, teraz przenoszenie sie chyba nie ma sensu. Nieprawdaż? -No prawda, prawda. A teraz idziemy. - pobiegłam do salonu. Lucas wcześniej pokazał mi rozmieszczenie pokoi. Całkiem duży dom. Może znam go jakieś 6 godzin, ale rozmawiam z nim tak jak z Anabef. Bez stresu, bez ograniczeń. Tylko on jest chłopakiem. Ciekawe jak zareagują dziewczyny na to, że rozmawiam z nim na przerwie. Weszłam do ogromnego pokoju. Na ścianach były obrazy i głośniki. Na wprost mnie znajdowała sie ogromna plazma. Ja natomiast siadłam na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie ustawionej na środku pokoju. Przyciągnęłam nogi do klatki piersiowej, a ręce położyłam na kolanach. Ciekawe jak to sie wszystko potoczy. Czy Lucas zmieni moje życie na lepsze? -Wygodnie ci tak? -Zazwyczaj tak siedzę. Jakoś tak mi wygodnie. Pewnie przyzwyczajenie. -Heh, masz kakao. - podał mi kubek z mlecznym napojem i usiadł obok mnie. Po chwili na plazmie pokazały sie obrazy, a dokładniej film. -Co oglądamy? - spytałam, gdy na ekranie pojawiły sie pierwsze ujęcia. -Avatara. Lubisz? - zapytał. Nie no, czego ja sie bałam do niego odezwać wcześniej? Fajnie mi sie z nim spędza czas. Em, chyba musze odpowiedzieć na pytanie, a nie myśleć o nim. -Tak. To mój ulubiony film. Zawsze go oglądałam z tatą. -A tak w ogóle to oni nie martwią sie, że cie nie ma? - zapytał z lekkim niepokojem. Na tę myśl aż zabolało mnie serce. -Wyjechali do Europy 2 tygodnie temu. -Oł. Przepraszam ze wspomniałem. - przysunął sie do mnie. Moje ramię stykało się z jego. Po moim ciele przeszedł tak jakby strumień gorąca. Coś czuję że to dopiero początek naszej znajomości. Dziś dodam coś od siebie. Chciałam bardzo podziękować paru osobom, które wspierają mnie w mojej pasji i umilają mi dzień. Chodzi o moje ♥sis♥.....a dokładniej o Aśkę i Pamę. Codziennie pisze z nimi, codziennie mamy razem ubaw i wiele innych. Za to wam dziękuję. Za wspieranie mie wtedy, kiedy potrzeba i za wspólne...no.....siedzenie przed ekranem xD Za zmuszanie mnie do pisania (bo bez tego fani, jesli jakiś mam, poczekali by sobie jeszcze jakiś tydzień). Asiu, dziekuję ci za naszą przyjaźń, za wspólne łzy i odpały. Za pomaganie sobie nawzajem i za gadanie 5 godzin za skype i za nieprzespane noce. A tobie Pam za namawianie mnie do pisania, za wspólne gadanie do 4 nad ranem, zboczenie ile sie da (jak wczoraj xD) i jeszcze pocieszanie mnie w każdej chwili. Dziękuję też Nacie, o której wczesniej nie wspomniałam. Za wspólne odpały, rozmowy i nieprzespane noce. ♥♥♥ Kocham was ♥♥♥ ''ROZDZIAŁ 4'' -Powiedzcie, będziecie tęsknić za naszą szkołą? – po klasie rozległ się głos pana Nako. Siedział przy biurku, pisząc cos w zacięcie w dzienniku. Za 3 dni kończył się nasz czas w tej szkole, więc pewnie wypisywał oceny. Cóż, nasz pan od matematyki może i był sztywniakiem, ale miał potencjał i umiał nas zrozumieć. Ale miał cierpliwość tylko do naszej klasy. Otóż każdy z nas według niego ma wielki potencjał i będzie dobrze wiódł życie. Nasza klasa miała dużą średnią inteligencji, więc każdy nas lubił. I nauczyciele i uczniowie. Większość naszej klasy to dziewczyny, więc trudno się dziwić. Jednak wyjątki też się znajdywały. Nigdy nie umiałam gadać z chłopakami, mimo że byłam, według osób z mojej klasy, mega laską. Długie, kasztanowe włosy oraz morsko niebieskie oczy nadawały moim rysom piękny wygląd. Do tego zgrabne ciało i dość długie nogi przyprawiały chłopaków o zwracanie uwagi chłopaków w każdym stopniu. Może nie zbyt ni to pasowało, o przecież czasem trzeba mieć chwile dla siebie. -Proszę pana, jasne, że tak. Dla mnie jest jak drugi dom. – odezwał się chłopak, a dokładniej „gwiazda” naszej klasy. Chłopak o blond włosach i zielonych oczach. A dokładniej mój drugi przyjaciel, Nick. Zawsze grał 2 skrzypce w moim życiu. Gdy dowiedział się o -A reszta klasy? – spytał, zamykając dziennik i wbijając wzrok przed siebie. Wyprostowałam się, gdy spojrzał na mnie. Jednak nic nie powiedziałam, przez co spojrzał na innych. Ja jednak popatrzyłam w stronę Nicka. Wiedziałam, że pod tym uśmiechem debila jest mądry, lekko nieśmiały co do uczuć chłopak. Znam go od niemal zawsze, a on nigdy mnie nie okłamał. Czasami nawet całował mnie w policzek, ale tylko aby dodać mi otuchy lub przyjacielski gest. Ale nigdy Ne pomyślałabym o nim jako chłopaku moich marzeń. Kocham go jak przyjaciela. Jego i Anabef. I jeszcze Lucasa. On wzbudza we mnie niepokój, wrażliwość i jeszcze strach pomieszany z odwagą. Jego słowa mnie przytłaczają, a głos omamia. ” Uwierz, ciało jest tylko przykrywką tego, co jest w środku. Ja wciąż poznaje ciebie, a ty mnie. Nie wiadomo co skrywa się w środku. ” Słowa Nicka rozbrzmiały w mojej głowie. Czemu ciągle, gdy myślałam o Lucasie lub o twórcy tych słów one zawsze rozlewały się po moim umyśle jak woda po podłodze? Prawda jest taka, że tylko w towarzystwie Nicka nie bałam się powiedzieć jakiejś głupoty. On zawsze śmiał się ze mną. Znał mnie dłużej od Anabef i niezbyt ją lubił. Czasami nawet starał się ją tak jakby zdominować swoim zachowaniem. Ona zawsze ulegała właśnie jemu. Nie mi. Nie innym chłopakom. Tylko jemu. Zawsze się z nim zgadzała, a jak miała przeciwne zdanie od razu wycofywała słowa. Może w końcu dowiem się jaka jest tego przyczyna. Pan Nako wstał i podszedł do Nicka. Przez chwile w oczach mojego przyjaciela widziałam zdziwienie i zaszokowanie, ale po chwili znów się śmiały, a uśmiech dodawał mu uroku. -Panie Karen, widzę, że ma pan świetny humor, Mam nadzieję, że umie pan zrobić zadanie, które panu zadam. – na twarzy nauczyciela pojawił się chytry uśmiecha, a usta Nicka zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Pokazał mu zadanie w podręczniku, a on skruszonym krokiem ruszył do tablicy. -Chyba zapomniał, że na matmie się nie śmieje. – usłyszałam cichy żart Anabef, który był raczej prawdą. Pan Nako nigdy nie tolerował śmiechu na swojej lekcji. Nigdy nie lubił też wygłupów na przerwach i pokazywania całej szkole pocałunku ze swoją drugą połową. Miał taki charakter, że teraz Nick miał przerąbane. Zaczął kreślić znane mi symbole białą kredą na tablicy. Jego zapiski były staranne, a obliczenia znakomite. Nick zawsze był dobry z matematyki, a szczególnie w ostatniej klasie. Nigdy nie poddawał się w nauce, był wzorowym uczniem i, jak to określała połowa dziewczyn, wielkim ciachem. Przyjrzałam się jego twarzy. Rysy teraz były łagodne, miał lekki uśmiech na twarzy i jak patrzył w podręcznik, widziałam jego profil. Zielone oczy były skupione na przeglądaniu treści zadania, usta lekko wygięte do góry i proste blond włosy opadające na twarz. Mówiąc krótko, przeciętny przystojniak. -Proszę, zadanie zrobione. Mogę się przysiąść do Tori? – zapytał grzecznie pana, który przytaknął. Anabef lekko warknęła i biorąc plecak usiadła na miejscu Nicka. Oboje byli swoimi przeciwnościami, niemal zawsze się kłócili. -Jak tam ci się wiedzie? Słyszałem o tym incydencie w samochodzie. Anabef mnie nawet przytuliła, bo tak się o ciebie martwiła. Wszystko dobrze? – pytał i patrzył na mnie z taką troską, ze aż musiałam zamrugać pare razy. Jego twarz jednak była poważna, ale nadal zatroskana. Teraz już nie wiedziałam, czy go znam. Zawsze, nawet gdy chciał się zabić, miał uśmiech na twarzy. -Nie wierze że jesteś taki troskliwy. – powiedziałam z niedowierzeniem, a on lekko się uśmiechnął. Lubiłam, gdy się uśmiechał. -Zawsze byłem. Ale tylko dla ciebie. – spojrzał lekko na Anabef, która zawzięcie pisała cos w zeszycie. Zmarszczyłam brwi i znów spojrzałam na Nicka. -Miło wiedzieć. Nie martw się, nic mi nie jest. A poza tym z taką ochroną jak ty i Lucas na pewno od razu bym trafiła do szpitala z lekkim bólem głowy. – na wypowiedzenie imienia szatyna on uśmiechną się chytrze. Wiedziałam co to oznacza, ale nie chciałam tego komentować. -Uwierz, teraz ja nie odstąpię cie na krok. -Już się boje. – zaśmiałam się, a on złapał moją dłoń i wplótł w nią swoje palce. Poczułam się troche zmieszana, ale on posłał mi dodający otuchy uśmiech. -Nie masz czego. Za ile dzwonek? Jestem głody. – stwierdził, a ja się cicho zaśmiałam. -Za chwilę. Wytrzymasz? – mocniej ścisnął moją rękę, patrząc na pana Nako. Bacznie nam się przyglądał, ale jakoś to mnie nie zdziwiło. Zawsze miał oko na Nicka, mnie i Anabef. Ale w szczególności mojego przyjaciela. Pan Nako od samego początku wyciskał z niego wiedze na temat równań i zadań ścisłych. Zastanawiałam się nie raz, dlaczego innych tak nie męczy. Na mnie tak nie naciskał, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zawsze dawał mi najłatwiejsze zadania i ignorował odpowiedzi. Uczepił się Nicka. -Nick Karen, możesz powiedzieć nam przyczynę twojego niezainteresowana na lekcji? – jego głos był nie tylko uniesiony, ale i podenerwowany. Po raz pierwszy od 4 lat. To nie było podobne do naszego profesorka od matematyki. Zawsze zachowywał kamienną twarz. To była nowość. -Bo martwię się o moją przyjaciółkę. – odpowiedział pewnie, nadal ściskając moją rękę. Pan Nako tylko zgromił Nicka i podszedł do naszej ławki. -Panno Tori, czy chociaż pani może uważać? – spytał spokojnym głosem, ale nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Czego on oczekiwał ode mnie? Nigdy nie uważałam na lekcjach, a on dopiero zauważył to 3 dni przed końcem naszego udziału w tej szkole. – Mam nadzieję, że w wakacje nie zdziwisz się widząc jego prawdziwe oblicze. – zamrugałam pare razy i spojrzałam zszokowana na Nicka. Jego mina była niemal identyczna do mojej. Patrzył na pana Nako z niedowierzeniem i szokiem. Po chwili jednak jego wzrok stał się tak groźny, że mógłby zabijać. Pan Nako raczej się tym nie przejął, tylko znów spojrzał na mnie. -Ale o czym pan mówi? – zapytałam, czując jak mój głos musi być teraz piskliwy. Nick ściskał moją rękę nadal, ale teraz to ja zwiększyłam uścisk. -Wkrótce sama się przekonasz. – powiedział i zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Niemal serce nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi, gdy Nick pociągnął mnie do góry i wyciągnął z klasy biorąc mój plecak. Szłam za nim jak zaklęta. Patrzyłam w jego plecy, a on dalej mnie ciągnął. Doszliśmy do Sali Humanistycznej i zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami. Patrzył mi w oczy, ale ja czułam jego strach. Trzymał mnie za rękę cały czas. -Tori, wybacz. Nie wiem o co panu Nako chodziło. A teraz pozwól mi coś zrobić. – powiedział i cicho spytał. Patrzył na mnie niepewnie i złapał moją drugą rękę, jakby bał się, że ucieknę. -Ale co… - Ne zdążyłam dokończyć, bo uciszył mnie pocałunkiem. Jego ciepłe wargi wbijały się w moje, a po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Odsunął się i patrzył przepraszającym wzrokiem. -Przepraszam. – powiedział, a obok nas pojawił się Lucas. Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Opowiadania